Ice Cream Is Never Good
by KateStewy029
Summary: Oneshot. A completely random and hopefully funny fic involving the ice cream man and two female surgeons. My first Greys Anatomy fic so please tell me what you think.


**Ice Cream Is Never Good**

_This was a totally random story I wrote in about 15 minutes about what would happen with Addison, Christina, the Ice Cream Man and a couple of matchsticks. This is totally random and not to be taken seriously, unless you want to. But please tell me what you think about it._

_**AN I dont own Greys Anatomy, only the ice cream man.**_

"Oh Ice Creams here!" Shouted Izzie. She slowly counted back form three, as soon as she hit one, two blurs went flying past her. All you could see was a blur of black hair and a blur of red hair bolting for the doors of Seattle grace hospital. Alex walked over with a smile. "This never gets old. 50 bux says Montgomery gets trampled." He said with a smile holding up a 50 dollar bill and waving it in the air. He quickly found the money being snatched out of his hands. "hey give that back!" He turned to look at the perpetrator and saw it was Miranda Bailey. "Ah sorry." He said. Dr. bailey wasn't impressed.

"Will someone mind telling me why we are all looking outside the window and what is so interesting out there." Izzie snorted and Bailey turned to her. "Stevens? Is something funny? And where the hell is Yang!?" Izzie tried to breather. 'Out…there…oh…mygod!" Bailey turned and looked outside and saw the Ice Cream truck and knew this only meant one thing. "Oh god, not again." Bailey handed Alex his money back. "I am gonna say 100 dollars that the two girls pull that more mans arms off and that we will have to stitch them back on if they can be salvaged."

The others nodded and everyone pressed their noses up against the glass looking outside. Outside Christina and Addison were going head to head trying to get the ice cream mans attention. Addison brought a chocolate caramel ice cream and was licking it seductively while Christina had brought a hava heart and was explaining that she could operate on hearts while carefully picking bits of chocolate of the ice cream and licking the vanilla in the middle. The interns who were now residents watched along with Bailey, Derek and Richard as Christina and Addison became more determined to win the ice cream man over.

Izzie quickly ran to the other side of the room and snuck out a side door as the others wondered where she was. Suddenly they heard a quiet rustling of trees and saw Izzie standing outside in the trees with a video camera recording what was going on. The others concentration hardened as Addison and Christina became desperate to get the mans attention. It never occurred to the others why these two very attractive women always had such a problem attracting guys. Both were smart, feisty and gorgeous but something lacked in both of them and now the anger was starting to reach boiling point.

The others watched in interest as Addison and Christina started to each pull something out of their pockets. Obviously the people inside watching hadn't heard what they ice cream man was saying because they had no idea why the two doctors pulled out boxes of matches each. The horrified look on the ice cream mans face described it all as they both lit the matches. At the same time inside a new bet started. "50 bux says the ice cream man gets it bad and McSteamy will have to operate." George said out loud different to the shy intern he used to be. "200 bus says Montgomery and Yang get their hair singed." Everybody turned to look at Bailey. "Huh?" They all said.

Bailey looked at them. "Well obviously from the way things are going this two on one situation is starting to turn I favor of the innocent man in the middle. Before long our two lovely surgeons will be running in trying to put their long hair out." For the first time the people watching realised that sure enough, today being the day when the two doctors would compete for the ice cream mans attention, that they had worn their hair in loose ponytails, just to make it easier for them to take their hair out and flick it at him. "Bailey I second that said Richard." Suddenly before they knew it they heard a scream come from outside. They all looked on. Even through the soundproof glass they could hear what was being said outside loud and clear.

"Yang! You lit your match near my head on purpose!" yang snorted, "So what if I did, you lit yours near mine as well!" Neither of them noticed the man leave rather quickly from the scene as the fight became over blown when the flames started to show on the ends of the long hair belonging to the surgeons. "Uh you evil cow you ruined my hair!" Addison yelled at Christina. Christina smiled one of her, I-don't-care-cos.-its-funny smiles at the red heads literally fiery red hair. "Oh well at least I am not referred to as Satan, otherwise known as Mistress of all Evil." Christina said once again with the smile.

Inside everyone could only watch as the two women started fighting each other, and it wasn't just slapping. They were punching, kicking and biting each other. They dropped their matches on the ground then realized the mistake they had made. Everyone went silent as Addison screamed as her $439 heels and skirt caught on fire. "Ah put it out put it out!" Addison yelled as her skirt got shorter and shorter. Christina laughed and then realized that her iPod and brand new pants she had bought caught on fire she screamed. "I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Everyone inside then watched scared at how dangerous this was becoming but they had promised that no matter what they would let the two sort it out themselves, only if they mad it that far. Outside though things were heating up and that's when Addie and Tina couldn't handle it anymore. They both screamed and ran to the nearby water, they jumped in simultaneously and immediately put the fire out. Only then did they realize that they jumped into a sewerage dam. "Brilliant, now I smell like toxic waste." Sniffed Addison. "Christina laughed. "Matches your attitude, by the way I like your new hair style." Addison pushed Christina under water than picked her up again. "I could say the same to you." This continued for the next 2 minutes until Security came out and picked them up by the hair.

Both walked inside unknown to the fact that it had all been witnessed on video tape and was playing in the staff room at that very moment. Some doctors were even calling the number of the mental hospital and America's funniest Home videos at what they just saw. What really happened that day was never to be forgotten especially to the friends of the two involved in the fiery war, not to mention that when ever an intern was assigned to the two surgeons they would cower in fear at the thought of the red hair and the iPod.

Oh well, as they say in the hospital relating to that day, "Once you get burnt it's another lesson you've learnt." And that did happen again but this time with a hose. Much less violent as everyone said as the women were arrested for drunk and disorderly and locked up much to the amusement of their terrified husbands.

_So what did you think, interesting or boring. It was very far fetched but i was in a hyper mood and wanted to try something new. Its my first Greys Antomy story by the way so yeah._

_Kaitlin_


End file.
